hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Ironpeak Necropolis
For the Encounter in Keturah's token chain, see Ironpeak Necropolis (Keturah). Event You attend to the request for an armed mercenary put forward by the Goldwell family - A name once respected in the town of Ironpeak. On reaching the dilapidated manor, you are presented to a small, aging woman flanked by three men. "I'll get straight to the point," Mrs. Goldwell says with few formalities. "Ever since my father's death in the Goblin Town arena, our family has faced one ill turn of fate after another." "He was entombed with his lucky Equipment - a family heirloom that should have been passed to Will, my oldest son." "Aunt Gertrude knew it was to be mine!" one of the men exclaims. "The fate of our family," Mrs. Goldwell declares firmly, rests upon returning my father's Equipment from the Ironpeak Necropolis." "My father was also put to rest with a significant amount of coin - it is yours as payment if you aid us." 1) Go and inspect the necropolis by yourself. :You tell the Goodwells that you will consider the matter as you leave to inspect the necropolis personally. :The journey from the Goldwell's home to the Ironpeak Necropolis is brief. :You quickly locate the tomb of Alfred Goldwell amid the looming statues of long-dead Ironpeak nobility. :Pushing open the door, you feel the cold fingers of a dark power grasp your heart. :The player is cursed with Ire of the Dead. :"Who comes, Beatrice?" comes a cracked, woman's voice from within the darkness. :"Someone dares to interrupt our ceremony," a second, softer voice replies. :The Dealer draws a Shaman of Frost, a Shade of Skulls, a Chanter of Mischief, and a Necromancer of Skulls. :You back away from the tomb as the terrible creatures advance upon you. :A) Fight. :The player enters Combat. :You enter the tomb alone and find the Goldwell family's prized heirloom resting upon i gilded casket. :The player gains 2 Fame. :The player acquires the revealed Equipment. :You also empty a small coffer of coins and leave the cemetery. :The player draws 1 Gold Gain Card. :You pause at the gates to consider your destination. :A) Return to the Goldwell family. ::Mrs. Goldwell is happy to see you return, and with her family's prized heirloom. ::1) Give back the family heirloom. :::"Thank you for returning this to us - perhaps fortune will finally look favorably upon the Goldwells again." ::2) Give back the family heirloom and the recovered gold. :::The player draws 1 Gold Pain Card. :::The player loses the acquired Equipment. :::"You will long be remembered in our hearts for your generosity!" Mrs. Goldwell cries as you give her the gold and family heirloom. :::The player gains 4 Fame. :::The player gains this card's Bounty Shard. :::Encounter ends. ::3) Demand more gold in exchange for the heirloom. :::Mrs Goldwell is silent a moment as she considers your words."What treachery is this?" Will exclaims, leaping up to grab his weapon. ::: :::"Will- stop!" Mrs Goldwell exclaims. "I see we have a real mercenary here. I will not see any of my sons killed over mere gold." :::She removes her jewelry and hands it to you. :::The player gains 4 Gold. :::"Now go." :::Encounter ends. :B) Continue your journey. ::Encounter ends. 2) Go with the Goldwell brothers to the necropolis. :"We will surely succeed together," Will declares as the three men clasp hands. :The player draws a 3 of Toil. :The journey from the Goldwell's home to the Ironpeak Necropolis is brief. :You quickly locate the tomb of Alfred Goldwell amid the looming statues of long-dead Ironpeak nobility. :"None of us dare open it," Will says. "My Aunt Gertrude cursed our grandfather's tomb and our family has known enough bad luck these past few years." :Pushing open the door, you feel the cold fingers of a dark power grasp your heart. :The player is cursed with Ire of the Dead. :A moment after the seal on the door is broken, you are startled by the arrival of a trio of mages. :The Dealer draws a 3 of Arcane. :"Thank you, warrior, for breaking the seal and facing the consequences. But now you are no longer required." :With a gesture of her hand, another portal opens and a small horde of creatures pile through. :The Dealer draws 2 Gnomes Cards. :The diminutive creatures stream forward. :A) Fight. ::The player enters Combat. ::Will takes a moment to attend to his fallen brothers before entering the tomb with you. ::Resting upon a gilded casket is the family heirloom, as expected. ::The player gains 4 Fame. ::Will takes a number of gold coins from a coffer and offers them to you, in thanks for helping them enter the tomb. ::1) Demand to keep the family heirloom as well. :::"You cad!" shouts Will, "You'll have our grandfather's Equipment over my dead body!" :::The brothers press their attack, forcing you out of the tomb. :::The player draws 1 Pain Card. :::The Dealer draws Rabble Card. :::The player enters Combat. :::With the Goldwell brothers dispatched you return to the tomb and retrieve everything of value. :::Player gains Equipment. :::Encounter ends. ::2) Accept the gold and be on your way. :::The player draws 1 Gain Card. :::Encounter ends. :B) Flee. ::The Player receives 1 Curse 3) Decline. :You leave the Goldwell family to solve their own problems. Unlocked By Acquire the token for Aculeus. Category:Encounters Category:Bounty Shards Category:A Cold Hearth Category:Normal Encounters